Breaking down the wall
by Irene-Jansen
Summary: After all that happened in Season 3 Quinn does everything she can to make Huck talk to her. A pair of handcuffs seems to do the trick.


"Huck, we need to talk!" She told him after they entered the hotel room, from which they had to work their latest job. Her tone was quiet, yet demanding. "I don't think so." he replied, trying to sound calm and clueless as to what she wanted to talk about. Actually Huck knew exactly what she wanted to talk about: she wanted to talk about every look they exchanged that was a little longer than it needed to be, every touch that seemed random but was anything but, and of course the kisses and the few precious times they've had sex - and what all these things really added up to. Even in his thoughts Huck dared not to use the word 'love'. Huck set his duffle bag down on one of the beds, the one that stood in the corner, away from the window. Quinn came closer, closer than he could stand, and backed him into a wall. "We really need to talk!", she sounded more demanding now, he knew she was not going to let this go. Under different circumstances he would have loved the feeling of her pinning down his arms and cornering him, inching closer and closer. He still liked it but he was not ready to allow himself to acknowldge that, let alone reciprocate any touches. He pushed her away, trying to touch her as little as he needed to. "No!" he hissed and walked out of the bedroom door. He did not anticipate her reaction, he underestimated her once again. Quinn kicked him in the legs and Huck fell face down to the floor, quickly she hand-cuffed his arms behind his back and than turned him arouch to face her. She knelt down over him and looked at his face, trying to lock eyes with him but he stared to the ceiling and did not acknowledge her. He knew he could technically shake her off and get up in spite of having his hands tied but that was hardly possible without doing considerable damage to Quinn, and Liv surely would be mad at him. And if he was completely honest with himself he would not allow himself to seriously hurt her either, he just could not go down this road again. The last time he did, his B613-trained instincts kicked in and quickly took over. But underneath all that he suffered immensly with every tooth he pulled and every harsh word, the conflicting feelings further damaged him but he did not not allow himself to share that with anybody, let alone Quinn.  
>She still knelt over his torso, staring at him, he could only assume and felt her looks but he still tried to ignore her. She reached out and took his face with both hands. Her grasp was firm but still had something gentle to it. "Look at me!" she demanded, "Look at me, please." she repeated in a softer voice, only whispering the last word. He complied and met her eyes, he was surprised by the amount of warmth in her gaze. He had assumed she wanted to talk about teh torture and B613 to him, now he was not so sure anymore. He tried to look away but her eyes pulld him in, just like he was afraid they would.<br>Quinn slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of Hucks shirt and then bowed down and slowly placed kisses along his neck. He tried to restrain himself but he failed, after not having touched her in so long he just coul not hold it together anymore. The walls he had carefully constructed aroud a part of himself, the part that had those feelings for her (he still did not want to use the word love, even in front of himself) started crumbling. Her soft pecks accomplished so much. He was almost grateful that his hands were restrained so he could not reciprocrate her touches or pull her closer. He knew that if he crossed that line again, he would not be able to go back this time, it was all too deep.  
>"I don't even care aymore if you want to hear it, I am just going to tell you straight." she cupped his face again and fixated on him "I love you, Huck.". His eyes flickered, she could see how that short statement had caused a stirr inside of him. "I really do, I have for a longe time actually." she continued. "And I know I am not alone in this. I know that you have ... feelings too." Quinn could feel the heat rising up in Hucks body, for a split second she was not sure if it was because his words just made him angry or because he reciprocated her feelings - but a look into his eyes swiftly put her doubts aside. She bowed down to him once again, putting her face right in front of his, their noses touching. She really wanted to know what was going on inside of him, staring into his eyes. She would rather observe first than plain out ask him. And since he did not say a single word the whole time she had him tied up on the floor, chances were he still was not willing to talk. After she could read all these conflicting emotions in his eyes, the pain, the restraint, the love, the vulnerabiltiy, she decided to test the water. She slowly and softly put his lips on his and felt once again heat starting to take over his body. She pecked him again, twice. Then she slowly opened her lips and to her surprise and reassurance he mirrored that move and allowed her to kiss him. She kissed him gentle and slow, a way in which they never kissed before. She hoped that this kiss made him understand what her words had already tried to convince him of. She genuinly loved him, she did wanted so much more than sex from him, he just had to understand.<br>After a very long kiss she looked into his eyes again, they were much warmer now and less troubled than before.  
>"I would like to unlock you know, can I trust you to not kill me immediatly?" she asked, half jokingly. He nodded and a smirk showed up on his face for a few short seconds. She rolled Huck on his side and unlocked the handcuffs, he swiftly got up, trying not to show that his back was in pain. They stood half a yard apart and just stared at each other. Quinn begann slowly undressing in front of him, barely breaking eye contact. "This is me, those are my feelings. You could either kill me or kiss me now. At this point I don't even really care anymore, as long as you stop ignoring me." This time she could not read him and her heart sped up when she watched him reach for the waistband of his jeans. But he did not pull out his gun, he started slowly taking of his pants and continued garment by garment until he was completely naked, just like her. He had never done anything like that, he never slowly undressed in front of anyone, let alone in broad daylight in a hotel room. Nobody knew how self concious he was about his body. Oddly enough, this was the first time she had seen him naked, in spite of having had sex with him a couple of times. She could not take her eyes off him. Here he was, the man she loved, naked and vulnerable in front of her. She really wanted to sleep with him, her whole body yearned for him. But even bigger was her desire to talk to him, no small talk or office talk of course but a deep, honest conversation about Huck and all the secrets he still kept from her. She wanted to know, she needed to know, and even more important: she knew he had to get things off his chest. He did not want to but all these terrible things that happened to him were eating him alive.<br>"What now? Are you just gonna stare me down?" interrupted Huck Quinns racing thoughts. "I'm sorry, darling." Huck never thought that he would ever be remotely ok with someone calling him darling but to his surprise he kind of liked the way Quinn made it sound. Quinn, the woman he had these feelings for, the woman he ... loved. "Come here." he said and she took the few steps it took and they both immediately wraped their arms around each other.  
>"I am a little overwhelmed by my own thouhts right now." Quinn confessed after they had been standing there, naked and end entangled in each other in silence for a good ten minutes. "There are so many things I want to say to you and even more things I need to ask you." she continued on a lighter not "And of course ... all those things I want to do to you." she added cheekyly.<p> 


End file.
